Laugh
by Emma-Lynn
Summary: “Well,” Ron said standing up and kneeling in front of Hermione on the floor, “Maybe I can. I am determined to make you laugh,” Hermione shook her head, ready to protest, “right now,” Ron finished.


_**Laugh**_

Ron walked down the boys dormitory stairs. He paused on the last step to look around the common room. His eyes fell upon a petite girl with brown curly hair. She was sitting on the floor, her knees pulled up to her chest, backing resting on the red plush couch, staring almost determinedly into the fire.

Ron walked across the common room and plopped himself right next to her. She glanced at him, acknowledging his presence, before returning her gaze to the fire.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. She sighed,

"I don't know…just stressed I guess…" she replied still staring into the fire.

Ron stood up and situated himself on the couch behind the girl so one leg was on was on either side of her body. He placed his hands on each of her shoulders and gently massaged them. The girls head unwillingly lolled to the side.

"You know Hermione," Ron said after a few minutes of massaging her shoulders, "I haven't seen you smile or heard you laugh in…days," he said. He had been about to say eight days, but, well, he didn't want her to know he'd been counting.

Hermione sighed again and shrugged her shoulders as Ron squeezed them.

"Ever just feel like…_crap_, for no reason at all?" she asked him.

"Yeah," Ron said, "But you can't let it get to you," he continued.

"I can't help it," Hermione groaned.

"Well," Ron said standing up and kneeling in front of Hermione on the floor, "Maybe I can. I am determined to make you laugh," Hermione shook her head, ready to protest, "right now," Ron finished.

"Ron, no," Hermione said moving to get up. Ron put his hands on her shoulders forcing her to sit back down.

"Now," Ron said putting his hands together under his chin studying Hermione's face, "What do you find entertaining?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Impressions?" Hermione didn't reply- just continued to stare at him as if her were crazy. "Impressions it is then…" Ron said standing up, "Hmm…who to imitate? How 'bout Malfoy?" He asked. He then turned his back to Hermione, slicked his hair back as best he could with his hands, and turned back around to face Hermione.

"Hey," Ron said in a deep voice, bobbing his head from side to side, "My name's Draco. My parents were obviously delusional when they named me, not that they aren't all the time. I use half a bottle of gel on my hair each morning, the only reason I have friends is because I'm filthy rich, and I'm attracted to the male population."

Hermione raised both eyebrows at Ron, un-amused.

"Oook…next impression," Ron said uncertainly, "How about Harry and Ginny? Personally they disgust me, but maybe you'll find them amusing…" he turned around so his back was to Hermione once again and hugged himself. Then he started moving his hands up and down his back. "Oh, I love you Harry!" he said in a high-pitched voice, "I love you more!" he said in a deeper voice, "No, _I_ love _you_ more!" Ron turned his head to see Hermione's reaction. She folded her arms across her chest and raised her eyebrows even higher.

"Ok…scratch the impressions," Ron said facing her. He looked at her face for a moment before trying again. "My little cousin thinks it's funny when I get hurt," he said walking towards the coffee table, "eh?" he said. He started to walk back towards Hermione and 'tripped' but then really fell and literally landed flat on the floor.

"Damn," he said quietly sitting up and rubbing his shoulder, "That really hurt…" He looked to Hermione whose bored expression hadn't changed. He sighed, walked over and sat in front of her on the floor again. He studied her face. Searched her eyes. Then gave her a big cheeky grin.

Hermione couldn't help it. She cracked and gave a small smile trying to hold it back.

"Aha!" Ron shouted triumphantly, "You smiled! I _saw_ that smile!"

Hermione's smile widened and she uncrossed her arms and shoved Ron's shoulder lightly.

"That's not fair!" she said still smiling.

"And _why_ not?" Ron said raising an eyebrow with a grin and moving the slightest bit closer to Hermione.

"Because…when you smile…I smile," Hermione said blushing.

"And _why_ is that?" Ron asked moving a little closer.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders almost shyly, her cheeks flushing darker, her grin getting wider.

"If I laugh, will you laugh?" Ron asked glancing down at Hermione's lips, moving closer still. Hermione subconsciously licked her lips.

"May_be" _she said tilting her head ever so slightly to the side.

Hermione's grin boarded- if that were possible- as did Ron's as he leant in the rest of the way and kissed her soundly on the lips.

Ron slid one of his hands up Hermione's arm and caressed her neck. He felt Hermione smile under his lips. He pulled away chuckling lightly. Hermione giggled.

"You laughed," Ron whispered before leaning into to kiss her again.

_**-Fin-**_

**A/N: Yes I know I should be working on 'Summer's Romance' but this was one of those stories that won't leave you alone until you write it so I had no choice :P I was going for a flirtatious sort of view so review and let me know how I did! **


End file.
